Christmas Countdown
by Falcner
Summary: Nine days left. How does Spencer Reid spend the holidays? Slight pairing at the end but clean.
1. Nine Days Left

A/N – This is gonna be a short chapter story depicting the last nine days of Christmas for Spencer Reid. Slight pairing at the end but clean. I hope ya'll love it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Love ya' guys. I no own nothing, though if I did…

Chapter 1 – 9 Days Left.

"Silver bells, silver bells, hear them ring, hear them sing. It's Christmas time in the city. Ring a ding, ring a ling. Hear them ring, hear them si-"the radio squawked off and the lone occupant of the old car drove in silence. His hazel blue eyes peered intently at the snowy road in front of him and sighed. Snowy Nevada was covered at this time of the year unlike the California he was working in, but he had grew up here he was used to the snow and the ice. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt, with khaki pants and black dress shoes. His right hand left the wheel to brush back his brownish blonde hair. It was a nervous gesture for him. The visit to his home town was nerve wracking enough but visiting his mother was worse. The last time he had visited she had, had to be sedated and led back to her room. Yeah, time of his life. The building loomed in the distance and cast an eerie shadow on the landscape below. The building itself was a nice one, properly maintained, organized, and capable of taking care of his mother's problems and other things.

Showing his I.D. to the security guard on duty he was waved through and into the parking lot. Once parked he sat there to stare at the place in front of him, praying he never became like his mother, he hoped he didn't. The car door opened with a squeak and he reminded himself to get it oiled. He grabbed the wrapped present out of the back and walked to the front door. He knew he wouldn't forget to oil the door. God had had a sense of humor when he created Spencer Reid, with an I.Q. of 187, could read 20,000 words a minute, and an eidetic memory that wouldn't let him forget the BAU's worst cases.

He was at the building's door now. Reaching out a hand he gripped the cool metal in his hand and turned, it opened smoothly in his hand propelling him forward. The inside looked like the sugar plum fairy had invaded it. Glitter, tinsel and green and red crepe paper covered almost every inch of the room. The backing of the chairs had what looked like ribbons streaming off of them and the table cloth was a dark green with a rich red table runner that hung over the ends of the table with patterned crotchet work around the edges.

"Spencer!" a woman called, running over to him. She was wearing a burgundy dress with black flats; the sides of her hair were pinned down with butterfly clips leaving the rest free.

Putting the present down he opened his arms and gave her a hug. "Hey mom, how are you?" She pulled back and Reid could see she was looking good. He eyes glinted with a childish spark and she looked to be in her right mind.

"I'm fine, Spencer. What about you? Are you eating enough? Sleeping? How about a girlfriend?" she asked in one breath.

"Yes, I'm eating enough. I'm sleeping fine too. No girlfriend though I do have a slight crush on someone," he replied with a smile.

"Ooo, do tell." He let his mother pull him off to one side by the window. Patting the seat next to her she pulled her son's hand until he sat.

"Well, the person is very stubborn, caring, protective and is everything anybody could want," Reid said. His cheeks started to burn and he knew he was blushing, hard.

"So when do I meet him?" his mother asked, eyes boring a hole into her son's skull.

Reid sputtered. "Him?" he choked.

"Yes, him, you think I didn't know you were gay. You were never interested in girls your age and yet you stayed away from men too. Then you had a friend, John I think his name was and I could tell you liked him more than just friend's way," his mom explained.

"Diane, dinner's ready and we're waiting for you. Spencer, how wonderful to see you again!" a nurse said coming over to get his mom for dinner and giving him a hug. "You're staying right?"

He nodded, still speechless from what his mother had said. She knew, how? He hadn't known till a little while ago. He followed them to the table and took a seat next to his mom. The dinner was a true Christmas dinner, turkey and stuffing with cranberry sauce and rolls, green bean casserole, a fruit tray, deviled eggs, and a small veggie tray. It all tasted delicious and he enjoyed himself. Talking with his mom again, enjoying other people's company, this was what he lived for. Dessert came and he had second helpings of the pumpkin pie with whipped cream. The crowd died down and left, talking amongst themselves or with their families that had come to see them. Reid led his mom back over to the windowsill seat and picked up the present wrapped in pink paper.

"Merry Christmas mom," he said in a small voice, giving her the present.

She took it, eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you Spencer but you didn't have to."

"I know, I just wanted to get you something because I love you and you're my mom," Reid rambled.

"I love you too," she said ripping open the paper like a five year old. When she saw the thing he had gotten her she paused. "Oh, Spencer, you sweet boy you, how did you know?" she asked, setting the bath set down carefully and enfolding her son in a hug.

"Last time I was here you said something about it and I didn't forget. I found this at the store last week and it seemed like you so I got it. You like it?" his young face looked hopeful.

"Like it? I love it!" she cried happily, giving her son a hug again.

"Time's up Diane, I'm sorry," a nurse said coming over.

Diane nodded and, giving her son one last hug left with the nurse back to her room.

"I hope you'll continue coming, she behaves better when she knows you're here," the same nurse as before said. Her hair was white but her face looked younger than that.

Reid nodded. "Anytime I can get out of work I'll come."

The nurse nodded and followed him out to lock up the front door, the other families having left earlier. "Merry Christmas to you and a Happy New Year's too," she said.

He returned the sentiment and she closed the door. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he made his way to the car and climbed in. Turning the key in the ignition the motor turned over and he cranked the heat as far as it would go. Putting it in drive he made his way slowly out of the lot and onto the main road. He made his way back to Quantico and home.

A/N – I know it's short but I'm not planning on making a long story, just nine days' worth and only outing in details if their needed. I think the review button is around here somewhere. Please and tank you!


	2. 7 Days Left  Back To Work

Disclaimer – I no own

Chapter title - 7 Days Left

The drive home was pleasant but being home and in his own bed was even more gratifying. The two day drive was getting to him; he was tired though he just woke up that morning having spent the night in a hotel. Going to his door he clicked the locks open, crossing the threshold. The clock on the stove read 8:23 pm. He tossed his messenger bag onto the chair and gone to the bedroom where after pulling his shoes off he had fell onto the bed, asleep. Now a ringing sound was waking him up. His eyes slowly parted and he looked at the red numbers on the clock that was sitting on the nightstand, it read, 1:23 am. He groaned and looked around for the buzzing phone of "wake Reid up at an obnoxious time" and answered it.

"Mello?" he grumbled into the mouthpiece.

"Reid! I am so sorry for saying this but we have a case," the voice on the other end did indeed sound sorry when the words were said.

"S'all right JJ, be there soon," he mumbled.

"Thanks Reid, I'll let Hotch know." The call ended.

"Coffee," he muttered, getting out of bed and putting on his shoes as he went. He started the coffee maker and went to run a comb through his hair. When he got done the liquid gold was done running into the pot and he poured himself a to-go mug full pouring in half the sugar bowl and two creamers. Taking a drink he sighed as he felt the drink trickle down his throat. "I'm awake," he said to no one in particular.

Grabbing his keys he unlocked the door and stepped out into the winter weather. Making his way to the car he cracked the front door to the car and stepped into the freezing interior. Doing the same ritual he did last night the warm air was soon blasting away in the vehicle. The ride to the office was long and uneventful; the office itself was a different story. It was bustling with activity, more so than usual. Heads turned as he walked in and he dropped his gaze to the floor as shyness overtook him. He really didn't like crowds and this was a big one. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and look up into deep coffee brown eyes.

"You okay, kid?" SSA Derek Morgan asked, hand still resting on his shoulder.

Reid nodded and the hand slid away returning to the owner's side. "What's going on?" he asked voice loud enough to be heard over the noise.

Derek shrugged and walked to where the rest of the team was with Reid following. The team turned as they approached and nodded their hellos.

Hotch, wearing his usual ensemble of a tie, jacket and dress shoes ushered everyone into the conference room and shut the door. "Okay," he took a deep breath and continued," we have a major issue that needs our attention. Fourteen girls have gone missing in the span of two weeks with only two bodies found." He looked sick to his stomach, his eyes troubled.

"Two bodies?" Reid piped up. He was the last to walk through the door and stood on the outskirts of the room.

Hotch nodded and set three files down on the table.

JJ picked up the top one and flipped it open. A stifled gasp left her mouth and she dropped it back onto the table. It fell with a clatter.

"JJ? What is it?" Emily Prentiss asked, picking up the file her friend had just dropped. A few minutes later it hit the wood again. "My god," she breathed, "the ME's report has an entire section that details what was done to the poor girls."

The young genius made a move to pick it up but stopped when Morgan did.

"Okay Hotch, explain this to me. If there are only two bodies why are there three files?" the black man asked, his face screwed up in concentration as he read the information.

"There was another girl taken, this is her file." Hotch pulled the file from the bottom and handed it to Reid.

Opening it he quickly read what was in it before passing it to another member of the team. He was silent a moment, sipping his coffee and staring at the wall.

"Reid? You okay?" Morgan asked, taking a step towards him.

"Hmm? Yeah M'fine," he said, "just thinking. The girl was a chief's daughter? Shouldn't she have known how to use a gun or defend herself?"

"Whatever it says in the file." Their chief motioned toward the file in Prentiss's hand.

Prentiss held it gingerly in her pale hand. Her black hair fell into her black eyes but she made no move to brush it back. She wore a white shirt with a black jacket and dress slacks with black shoes. "The file says that she's lived with her father ever since her mom passed away when she was five. He was rarely home but still had time for family things. Um, it says here that she's sixteen now and about to turn seventeen in two days. How old were the other two girls?"

The papers rustled and someone said, "Fifteen."

"So if the age isn't the MO, could it be that all of them were female?" Garcia asked, walking to the table. Her blonde hair was pulled into a small ponytail, her blue eyes hidden behind her glasses and bangles covered the length of her arms.

"It could be," Reid said, "But could you check and make sure that none of the others are children of any business people or their families have influence on the community."

"Who do you think you're talking to, Ed Hardy? No my boy genius you are talking to Penelope Garcia. I need names of the two we found then the rest later." She left the room and went to her corner cave of technology, closing the door and clicking away on her keys.

The intercom rang a few minutes later. Hotch answered it and Garcia's voice rang out in its peppiness. "Names, please."

"Sandra Georgetin and Teri Claufeld," he said in his boomingly clear voice.

"Checking them now." the team could hear the beeping of the computer as it ran the names through the database. A dinging sound rang through the com link and let the rest know that a variable has been found.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked. He splayed his fingers on the table and leaned down.

"Okay, mah' people, thank me later but here is what we found. Sandra's father is a big time oil driller and Teri's parents are small business owners that have a chain of, get this, Happy Time Muffin stores," their technical analyst said.

"So it could be that their parents have a pull in the town?"

"Nope," Garcia said in way that suggested no arguing with her.

"No? Why not?" Rossi asked, his Italian accent coming out a little bit. He was the other senior officer with Hotch being the other.

"Because the others had no connection to big cooperation's or anything else that was bigger than the school newspaper. Uh, the second girl took was Martha Little, her parents were full time employed by the Muffin shop down from their house. No connection to the muffin chain run by the Claufeld's, uh," the analyst paused and more clashing of the keyboard was caught over the link. "The next two were high school friends and were hanging at the local mall when one was taken, the other was taken the next day." They could hear the disgust in the techie's voice.

Hotch looked at the members of his team and asked the most important question. "You guys want the case?"

Morgan looked up sharply at his CO and blinked. "You're kidding right?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, I'm not, it's close to Christmas and if you don't want the case it goes to the next department who wants it."

Reid spoke up suddenly, surprising everyone. "I think we should take it," he stumbled out. When the group turned his way he tried to take a sip of his coffee and found it was empty. "Be right back," he muttered and beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

"What was that all about? Did our resident boy genius take a case to heart?" Garcia's voice brought them all down to earth again.

"I think he just made up our minds," Rossi said, leaning over to grab a file, "let's get to work then."

Break Room of the BAU.

Reid leaned against the cold corner of the sink and sipped his coffee. He didn't know why he had said that, it had just seemed important that they take this case and while he didn't always listen to his instincts he did listen to his head. The door opened and he bolted off of the wood.

"Hey kid you oaky?" Derek Morgan asked coming into the break room and grabbing a coffee mug. Pouring the liquid into the cup he stirred in two sugars and one creamer. He didn't like it sweet like Reid did.

Reid nodded and continued to stare at the wall.

"-the case?" Morgan asked.

"What did you say I'm sorry," he said, jerking his head up and spilling some of his coffee on the side. "Ow!"

"Here kid," Morgan said as he handed him paper towels.

"Thanks." He dried off his hand and wiped the small rivulets of coffee from the sides of the cup and threw it away.

"You oaky?" the man asked.

Reid nodded and moved away from the counter to go stand by the door with his head down and his shoulders hunched.

"Pretty boy? Hello, you here with us on planet earth?" Morgan waved his hand in front of the young kid's face.

"Huh?" he jerked up again and spilled the hot liquid again. "Ow! What the heck is going on today?"

Morgan held back a smile and handed the kid more towels. "How was your drive?"

Reid gazed at the black man in front of him and licked his suddenly dry lips. "It was fine, how was your day?"

Morgan shrugged and quickly looked away. His shoulders drew up and he hunched over as if in pain.

"You okay?" Reid asked, bending down and putting a hand on his teammates shoulder. The heat coming through the thin material was almost sauna level hot. "Morgan, you're hot," he muttered to him.

"Thanks, I know I am," the agent whispered back. A shudder coursed through his body and he gave a slight cough.

"What are you doing in the office if you're sick?" Reid asked.

"I'm not that bad off, leave it alone okay and don't tell Hotch." The older agent gripped the edge of the sink and pulled himself up, arm still wrapped around his stomach.

"Are you going to be sick?"

"Don't think so, got any Tylenol?"

Reid moved to his bag and dug through the front pocket. Hearing the pill bottle rattle he moved through the mounds of paper and other things to uncover it. He pulled it out and handed it to Morgan, pouring him a glass of water to go with the pill.

Morgan fished out a whole pill and taking a drink of water drank it down. "Thanks, that'll help in the long run."

"You sure?"

Morgan shook his head and the door popped open revealing JJ.

"Hey, Hotch wants to go over the rest of the case and then we're taking off," she said, her eyes flitting between the two men and seeing the pill bottle went back to staring at the men. "You two okay?" she asked.

They both nodded and she left. "Let's get out there." Morgan handed the pills back to Reid and nodded to the door. Reid took the hint and opened it. They both walked out and back to the conference room.

Hotch looked up as they walked in and nodded to two empty seats by each other. They plunked into them and listened to their boss talk about the case.

2 Hours Later – On the jet.

The group meeting had taken ten minutes, just enough to go over the case and for everyone to grab their bags from their lockers. The case was a typical one for the BAU, girls go missing and no one knows why. The case was unusual because no more than two bodies had shown up and there were currently more than twelve girls missing. They had one possible MO and were rereading the files on the two girls that had been found and the one currently missing to hopefully find more info.

"Where are we headed again?" Morgan asked Reid, settling in with a cup of coffee and his mp3, headphones thrown around his neck in a lazy way.

"Louisiana," the genius replied, sipping at his drink.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff kid. Doesn't it clog your arteries?" Morgan asked, thinking it was coffee.

"Actually no. Starch would do that but sugar would just increase the insulin levels and cause many people to become diabetics," he said, spouting off a fact he had read when he was a kid.

"Okay," Morgan drew out in a single breath and let it out slowly giving a faint cough into the crook of his arm.

"Here," Reid said holding out his to go cup. Steam rose from the hole in the cup's top and curled into a small loop-de-doop. "This should help better than what you're drinking."

"What is it?" Morgan asked swapping the two cups.

"Tea," was the simple answer from the young kid.

"What kind?" Morgan took a sniff and shrugged his shoulders, "doesn't smell too bad. How many sugars did you put in?"

"Half of one." The kid dug a book out of his bag and opened the first page. Less than ten minutes later he closed it and looked at Morgan. He was slumped back against the chair, sleeping, the cup resting besides him. Catnip worked wonders when you needed to knock someone out.

A/N – I know this is soooo late in the season but I had to do it. The Christmas break is only so long and this isn't going to be done before I go back to school so I apologize to everyone who has added it to their faves and everything else. Please stick with it and it will get finished, I don't desert stories. Thank You to anyone who reviewed. And excuse the OOC of some characters.


	3. 5 Days Left

A/N – I no own. Chapter Title – 5 Days Left.

The case was brutal and the workload was hell. The weather in Louisiana was hotter than Fourth of July and the fact that the air conditioning was broke in the office where they were, was not helping. The chief's daughter had been missing for three days now and time was running out to find her. As soon as the guy took a new girl the chief's daughter would be dead and they had to figure out the guy's MO to be able to find him. That and added to the fact that the whole team was miserable and the hot weather wasn't helping Morgan's temperature. He was the crankiest of them all and that wasn't helping the case. The second time he blew up at the chief for saying something snippy Hotch told him to take a breather. Reid followed him outside, the team giving him strange looks as he did but for once he didn't care. He found Morgan with his knees drawn up to his chest and his back against the precinct wall. A small rattle could be heard coming from his chest.

"You okay?" Reid asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Morgan nodded slowly as if he didn't believe himself and gave a minute cough.

"No, you're not," Reid said in a firm voice.

Morgan looked up in surprise, eyes narrowing. "And you are?" he asked in a snippy tone, one he would never get with anybody including Reid no matter how hurt he was.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid replied, smiling slightly, just an upturn of his lips before it disappeared.

"Nice response kid and sorry for – "he shut up as Reid kneeled by him and felt his forehead.

"You're temps back up, want another Tylenol?" the younger man asked in a soft voice.

"Nah, I'm fine, just needed to leave," Morgan said. His eyes looked a little glazed but the younger man didn't want to push the issue.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Reid nodded silently and went back inside.

Hotch looked up and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Reid shook his head and Hotch nodded. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked the youth. When Reid nodded Hotch took them to the break room and shut the door. "What's going on with Morgan?"

Reid sighed and ran a hand through his hair making it stick up. "He's sick and he came to work."

Hotch sighed now. "He's sick and came to work. Did he know we would get a case?"

"I don't think he did, we do get a vacation after this and Christmas is in five days, I think he thought we would have it easy, I know I did," Reid replied.

"I suppose we all did," Hotch whispered.

Reid nodded and walked out to rejoin the team.

Hotch stayed a minute longer, wondering when his agent would learn to stop pushing himself. He walked out of the room and paused, Morgan still had yet to come back in. Hotch decided to go talk to him. The precinct's door squeaked and he opened it softly and slowly so he didn't alert the younger agent.

"Hey Hotch," Morgan said. He still had his back to the wall and looked worse than when Reid came to see him. He was slightly shaking now though it was like an oven out, his teeth chattered slightly, and a groan made muscle pain evident.

"Why?" Hotch asked, knowing he didn't need to elaborate for him to understand.

"It's my job," he answered in a raspy voice and got up, supporting himself on the red wall of the precinct.

"Your job now is to get better." Hotch linked his hands together and gave his agent a look he understood.

"No! Whatever you say, no! Hotch I cannot be taken off this case," Morgan tried to yell but it came out a very ugly rasping sound that led to a coughing fit and him sliding back down against the wall.

"Yes," Hotch commanded in a firm voice that left no arguing. "And Reid's going with you."

Still coughing Morgan stopped, held his breath so as not to cough again and stared at their chief. "What?" he finally snapped out, giving in to a coughing episode all over again.

"You heard me, I don't want two of my best agents off this case but you're stubborn and I need to know you won't do anything stupid, like try to stay on the case from the hotel. Don't argue Morgan we all know you would." Their boss took a deep breath and continued, "you and Reid are going back to the hotel and staying there, either until you get better or until this case is over, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Morgan ground out, throat sore and feeling raw from the coughing. "Does Reid know?"

"I plan to tell him but I have a feeling he won't mind, he's worried about you, a lot," Hotch replied, turning around and walking back into the office leaving Morgan to stew about that ending sentence.

Reid looked up from the file he was reading to see Hotch striding towards him. He wondered what was going on with Morgan and opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted by Hotch asking to see him again. Puzzled he followed him back to the break room.

"Will you mind going with Morgan back to the hotel to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Reid shook his head, brown hair getting into his face and glasses, he had been wearing contacts before but they had irritated his eyes leaving them red and scratchy. He brushed it back and locked gazes with his boss. "Now?" he asked.

Hotch nodded and gave a set of keys to him. "The car you two were driving," he said by way of explanation.

It was Reid's turn to nod and walk out of the building. He started to panic when he found Morgan wasn't sitting where he was the last time. The jangle of bells snapped him to earth. Answering his cell phone he calmed down when he heard the other agent's voice.

"In the car kid," he said.

Reid stared down at the keys Hotch had given him. "How?"

"Jimmied the lock pretty boy, you coming?"

"Yeah." Reid hung up the phone and made his way to the SUV they had driven to the office in. He popped the door open and climbed into the driver's seat glancing at the other occupant when he did. Morgan looked pale and he was shaking slightly. "I don't think you're feeling good so I won't ask," he muttered as he started the car and pulled into traffic.

"I heard that," the other whispered. It was a hoarse sound and it made Morgan wince when he talked. "Pretty boy made a joke."

"Quit calling me that," Reid said in an undertone voice but blushing all the same.

Morgan laughed then coughed. In the quiet vehicle it sounded loud and harsh. "Ow," he moaned, rubbing his throat and grimacing.

"Tea?" the question popped out of thin air and hung there.

"Not like the last one."

Reid gave a shaky laugh and pulled into what looked like a mom and pops restaurant. "Stay here and be good, okay?"

"I won't do anything that endangers my health doctor."

"Gee thanks, now I won't have to explain to Hotch why his best agent turned up in the hospital because of bronchial pneumonia. What tea you want?"

"Mint."

Reid gave him such a look that Morgan had to laugh, then cough, and cough and cough. It sounded like he was trying to hack up a lung and failing.

Reid rolled his eyes and thumped the older man on the back. It helped loosen up the phlegm and allowed the man to cough it up. "Don't laugh, are you oaky now?"

A nod and a quiet whimper from the toughest man on the team Reid smiled and when Morgan looked up he made it disappear. "Tea, mint, stay here."

Morgan smiled and watched as the so dubbed "pretty boy" left to enter the restaurant behind an older couple who had probably been coming here since it opened. The youngest on the team and the most teased sometimes but the kid took it with grace and skill. All of them had started to look out for him the day he arrived at the office being introduced by Jason Gideon and looking lost. Garcia had given him a hug and introduced the rest of the team to him. If anybody looked back on that day and looked at the person he had become they would've thought they were looking at two separate people. The one that had stepped into the office on his first day was not the one they saw today. After being shot multiple times, addicted to drugs, tortured again multiple times, abused in the worst possible way, getting off of the drugs he was addicted to, and having anthrax, the kid had grown a lot. He could look you in the eye, and stride into a room with confidence but lost some of that nerve in crowds of people or if a woman approached him. The ding of a bell brought him to the present as the younger agent walked out holding a bag and drink carrier. Rolling the window down Morgan took both and waited while Reid climbed in on the other side and started the truck. Morgan pointed to the bag with a confused look when it was taken from his hand, the universal sign for, "What's in it?"

Reid handed Morgan a Styrofoam cup and set his in the holder. Unrolling the bag's top he took out a wrapper which he handed to Morgan.

The chocolate colored agent regarded it with a perplexed look and started to slowly unwrap it. "An ice cream cup?" he asked in a whisper, it hurt less to talk this way.

Reid nodded. "It helps with sore throats. My mom used to get them for me when I had one."

Morgan nodded and popped the top on the little cup. Reid handed him a wooden spoon and he dug some of the frozen treat out and took a bite. It did help his throat a little and he found it easier to talk without the constant pain there. "Thanks kid."

Reid took a drink out of his cup, put it back and started the truck again. Pulling into traffic he drove back to the hotel a few minutes away from the restaurant and parked. "What rooms?"

"Third floor."

"Thanks."

"Check in first."

"I know how to check into a hotel," Reid said. "Come on der-Morgan, let's get you in before you collapse." Reid's door creaked open and Morgan undid his buckle opening his door too. Reid walked over and looped his teammates arm over his thin shoulders.

"Nuh-uh kid. If I go down you do too, I can walk," Morgan said taking a shaky step. When he almost fell he grabbed the side of the truck to keep him upright. "Just stay close, okay."

Reid nodded and shadowed the other agent to the lobby. The door dinged to announce their presence.

The lady behind the desk looked up and gave Morgan a sympathetic look. "You okay Cher?"

Smiling he turned on the charm and gave a small nod. "Just a cold."

"Ya'll want ta' check in?" she asked in her Cajun accent.

They both nodded and she asked their names.

"Ya'll here helpin' the police on that case?"

"Yes mam'," Reid replied.

"Leave off the mam and just call me Miss Josefine. Ya'll are on the third floor rooms 311 through 313 here's your key, elevators to the left, ya'll have a nice stay now," she told them. "And you get better ya' hear Cher!" she called to Morgan.

Reid glowered as they entered the elevator and pushed the button to their floor.

"Which room she give us?"

Reid looked at the key in his hand and winced.

"Kid?"

"313," Reid said, gulping.

"Don't tell me you believe in bad luck?"

"No I don't, I just don't like the number."

"Why not?"

"Too many things happened to me at thirteen," Reid murmured under his breath, leaving the elevator and opening the door to their room. Giving it a quick look he helped Morgan in and sat him on the couch putting his cup on the table side. "Get some sleep it'll help." Reid turned and went into the bedroom coming back with a thin blanket to drape over the lower half of Morgan's body.

A murmured "Thanks," came from his abused throat and he fell asleep a minute later.

Reid smiled and went to find the café he saw downstairs. He grabbed the key, locked the door and closed it. He slipped the key into his pocket and went back to the elevator. Hitting the button to get it he waited as the lights singled it would return in five seconds and three nanoseconds. Four, three, two, one, zero. The bell dinged and the doors parted to let him enter and let an elderly man depart. The man cast a questioning look to the gun on his side and Reid warily smiled at him. The man continued on his way to his room and Reid entered the elevator hitting the button for the ground floor. Getting off he crossed the room to the little café in the hotel and ordered a coffee with thirteen sugars getting weird looks from the other people in line. Blushing he grabbed his coffee and paid for it going back up to the room. Unlocking the door he saw Morgan had kicked the blanket down to where his feet were and he was shivering again. Putting his coffee in the alcove he tiptoed to where the trembling agent lay he placed the blanket over him again. Morgan quieted down and his eyes flicking open and taking in where he was.

"I was hoping it was all a bad dream." He sighed and sat up.

"Take it easy," the other occupant of the room said.

"Yeah I know," he snapped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry."

"Kid, I nev- I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

Reid brushed it off with, "you're sick." He draped the blanket around the man's shoulders and sat on the couch.

"Got any TV. 'round here?" the black agent asked, swiveling his head and whimpering when it proved to be too much.

"Yeah I think so." Reid fumbled for the remote by the end of the couch and pressed the power button. The screen in front of them flashed on to lo and behold! Star Wars! Morgan groaned and Reid smiled handing him the remote. "You pick since you're sick."

Morgan grinned and clicking the remote one channel up smiled when it landed on Star Gate. He shook his head and flicked it back down to Star Wars seeing Reid smile. "This is good," he whispered, lying down with his head on Reid's lap.

Reid blushed and looked down at his friend. "Am I comfortable?"

Morgan nodded and yawned.

"Want another Tylenol or you good?"

"Tink I'm good," Morgan slurred out. Wrapping the blanket tighter around him he shut his eyes and fell back asleep.

Reid smiled at the man who was now curled up like a kitten in his lap. Running a hand over his bald head he turned his attention back to the TV and Star Wars. He didn't know when he fell asleep. His eyes snapped open when he heard the door open and shut with a bang and realized Morgan wasn't in the room. Gritting his teeth and getting up he bit his lip when he stepped onto his right foot, sometime ago it seemed it had fallen asleep and was now waking up. Hobbling as fast as he could to the door he jerked it open and narrowed his eyes on Morgan standing outside the elevator leaning against the wall for support.

"Derek Morgan what do you think you're doing? Get back in here now," he hissed out, striding to where he was but doing more of a hop skip because of his foot.

"No, thecaseishimpoetent," he slurred, eyes glazed and skin ashen.

"You're health is important," Reid countered.

He grinned and tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing. Doubling over he clutched his stomach and groaned. The fit grew worse and he couldn't catch his breath. Rattling could be heard coming from his chest and Reid had to enlist the help of the next person off of the elevator to get him back to the room. He was still coughing and was barely getting a breath into his already deprived lungs.

Sitting him on the couch Reid thumped him on the back a couple of times and that helped. Putting a wastebasket by Morgan he turned his head away as the fluid that was plaguing him came up leaving the older agent gagging and spitting. "You're an idiot," Reid hissed when the agent was sitting on the couch with hot tea and a blanket.

Morgan threw him a questioning look.

"Hotch told you to stay here and rest and you tried to walk out the minute my back was turned, do not make me handcuff you to the bed."

"Kinky," Morgan retorted with a smirk.

"Ugh! Why did Hotch send me with you? You're infuriatingly stubborn and think about sex on a daily basis." Reid threw his hands up and marched into the bedroom slamming the door.

Morgan's grin fell off his face and he wondered if he had gone too far. Sighing he shook his head and went to apologize. Grabbing the blanket he wrapped it around his shoulders, made sure his tea was on the table and sauntered over to the door. He raised his hand to knock and stopped short of hitting the mark. Raising an eyebrow he pressed an ear to the door and listened in.

"Morgan," Reid groaned, the sound of flesh slapping together followed. "Yes! Oh, need more, Morgan please." He moaned and cried out with release as he called out Morgan's name again and again.

Morgan's brows stayed raised as he tip toed back to the couch and sat down, wrapping himself back up and grabbing the remote. The kid had feelings for him? And how come he hadn't seen it. He stared at him throughout the day and JJ had even asked him about the staring before. He had just passed it off as wanting to know where he was going but now after hearing that, he had to wonder.

The door opened and Reid emerged looking slightly rumpled and tried to fix himself so he looked presentable.

"Feel better?"

He sharply glanced up and then passed him to the door. "What's up JJ?" he asked.

"Just wanted to let you guys know that we're here now and across the hall," she said staring between them again like back in the break-room in Virginia. "You okay?"

Reid nodded and so did Morgan.

"Sure?"

"Yes we're fine JJ," Reid answered. He had looked relaxed until JJ had walked in; now his shoulders were drawn up and hunched over. He was trying to make himself look small.

"Okay." she withdrew from the room clicking the door shut behind her.

"So ready to turn in for the night?"

"There's only one bed you take it."

"We'll share come on," Morgan led the way to the room and settled himself on the bed, looking at Reid pointedly.

Reid sighed and went to the bathroom to change into sweats and an old t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, his eyes were slightly bloodshot and red rimmed with purplish bags under them and his skin was slightly tinged with red splotches. He hoped he wasn't coming down with whatever Morgan had but knowing his luck he would. Leaving the room he sighed when he saw that Morgan had took the bed and was currently sleeping curled up in the multitudes of blankets that were piled on the bed. He gently got in, hoping not to disturb the sleeping man and pulled the covers over him, staring at the ceiling.

"G'night pretty boy," Morgan muttered.

Reid squeaked, "I thought you were asleep."

"Nope just resting my eyes for a little bit."

"Go to bed."

"Yes doc."

Reid could hear the smirk in Morgan's voice and that made him smile too. "Good night," he said, hoping they could go home soon.

The next day they got their wish and caught their unsub at the bus station trying to board the bus to the next city.

A/N – I know it's so late in the New Year but this will be finished. Thank you to all who have reviewed/put me on their faves list. I hope this will be finished by the end of February. Only 3 days left till Christmas.


	4. 3 Days Left

A/N – I do not own anything but plot. I do own the mail delivery guy though. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you're enjoying it so far.

Chapter Title – 2 Days Left

"So he took the girl's then killed them using an old ritual his father used to use?" the technical analyst asked over the com link.

"Yeah baby girl, he did," Morgan replied. He ran a hand over his face and yawned. He was getting over that cold and wasn't feeling quite up to snuff yet.

"I am saying good night my chocolate goodness and letting you catch some sleep while you can," Garcia signed off and Morgan yawned again.

"Take her advice and get some sleep," a voice said from the front of the plane.

"Didn't know you were still awake Pretty Boy."

"Can't sleep," was Reid's reply. Pages rustled and a book was set down as he made his way to where Morgan sat. The back of the plane was a little darker than the front and he had to feel his way to the seat.

Morgan seeing his nervousness, held out a hand and helped the man sit. "Can't see in the dark kitty cat," he teased, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Stop that." Reid pushed the hand away.

Morgan laughed and gave a little cough.

Reid winced at the harsh sound and handed him a handful of cough drops from the trusty bag that never left his side. "Here, these'll help."

"Thanks," Morgan said popping one in his mouth and sighing as the drop started to dissolve.

"Welcome." Reid stretched and yawned, giving a small smile as his shoulder and back cracked.

"Ewwwww." Morgan shuddered, cracking his neck in the process and sighing.

"And yet you do it," Reid retorted.

"It's different," he said back. He picked his legs up and set them on the small wooden table in front of him and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes he tried to nod off while on the trip home. Five minutes later he was snoring and sleeping soundly.

Reid shook his head and curled up in the crook of the bench, pillowing his messenger bag beneath him and closed his eyes.

The sun shone through the open window and woke the sleeping genius up. Blinking his eyes a few times to accustom them to the bright light he looked over Morgan who was still sleeping and realized they were 15 minutes from the airstrip. Stretching his limbs again he walked to the coffee maker in the back to pour him a cup of the hot liquid.

"Good morning Spence," JJ said, pouring her a cup too and ruffling the young man's hair.

He twisted away and took a drink of his scalding hot coffee, hissing as it went down. His eyes found the sleeping figure of Morgan and he gave a small smile. "Is everybody else awake?"

"Yeah, Hotch just woke up a couple minutes ago and is talking to Jack, telling him they'll be home soon, I just talked to Henry and he's ecstatic. Prentiss and Rossi are talking about what movie they want to see when they get back and what to do for Christmas." JJ took a deep breath and asked Spencer what he was doing for the holiday.

"Nothing really, I already saw my mom and I have no other family members to see," the young progeny said.

"No one? Wow that's harsh. Why don't you go visit your mom again, I'm sure she'd like it."

Reid shrugged and looked outside at the clear sky. The clouds looked like a fluffy cotton candy treat and the backdrop of the blue with hints of the yellow sun was picture perfect. It reminded him of the time he had come home to see his father and mother laughing and dancing when he was seven, he had thought everything was okay. Then his father left and his mother had gotten worse in her episodes and the sun hadn't seemed so blue then.

"-Book? Reid, you here with us?" Rossi asked, his eyes looking for something to see how the kid was faring so far.

"Huh? Sorry what Rossi?" he asked coming back from the past. It was a long time ago and he didn't need to dwell in the past.

"I was asking you what you thought about the Twilight series. Do you like it or are you like my niece and hate the fact that the vampires sparkle in the sunlight when they should explode?" Rossi repeated.

"Vampires should always explode so I guess I agree with your niece," he answered, turning back to go sit beside Morgan. The man had yet to wake up and the sun didn't seem to be bothering him.

Reid remembered the time in the hotel when he had gone to the bedroom. He wondered how much he had heard or hadn't heard.

"Pretty boy's awake before me, I'm slipping," a teasing voice said from directly next to his ear.

Reid turned to see Derek Morgan's lips precious inches from his and he had the sudden urge to lick his dry lips.

Morgan's eyes were riveted on the small, pink, tongue that shot out to moisten the appendages. So provocative and yet he knew nothing about what he did to the older man every day. Every time he walked through the Bureau's doors he followed the swishing hips to the break room and to his desk. Everywhere he went so did Morgan's eyes. Morgan wondered if the kid knew what he did to him. He set him on fire, inside and out, making his blood boil, and causing him some serious pain too.

The genius took a deep breath to say something just as the pilot came over the radio telling everyone to return to their seats for touchdown.

Morgan furrowed his brow when Reid didn't continue. "What were you going to say?"

"Just what are you doing for Christmas?"

Morgan shrugged, "Seeing my family maybe and bugging the heck out of Des. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I visited my mom already so I have no one to see. I really don't want to see my dad, even if he lives a state or two away. And I don't have a pet to spend the holiday with so I'm by myself," the young genius replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Want to come with me to Chicago?"

Reid choked on the drink of coffee that he had just taken and set his cup on the table to not spill anymore. "Huh?"

"Do you, Spencer Reid, want to come home with me for Christmas dinner?"

"What would your mom think?" Reid mopped up the spit coffee and the puddle on the table with nervous gestures.

"I'm bringing a friend home for a holiday dinner, a friend who, might I add, has nothing to do on Christmas day."

The plane touched down and Reid was still sputtering an answer out. Exiting the plane he cringed inwardly when he remembered he had drove here with Morgan; he hadn't wanted to leave the man alone. Stumbling to the black SUV he popped the passenger side door open and got in. He buckled up as Morgan got in and started the truck. He watched as the airstrip got smaller and smaller in his vision then he realized he was trapped in a truck with the biggest crush of his life sitting not even two feet away. Blush started to creep onto his face and he turned to face the window, looking at the snowy ground of Quantico Virginia and wishing it were warmer.

"Hey, is everything okay, you're awfully quiet today?" Morgan asked, turning a corner.

"M'fine," Reid mumbled, becoming even redder. The coldness of the window was heaven to his burning skin and he pressed his face against it. "Did you know that the Mayans were the first to discover chocolate? They called it sour milk and also drank it as liquor."

Morgan gave him a funny look and drove down a side street. Parking the truck he waited until Reid had stopped spouting random facts to ask," Are you okay Reid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known you long enough to at least recognize when you're nervous, scared, or otherwise. You spout random facts when you're nervous, curl into a ball when scared and otherwise you tell yourself you're okay enough times you start to believe it yourself. I know you're not okay right now and I want to know why."

"Nothing's wrong Morgan I'm fine. Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"You're blushing, you nearly called me Derek in New Orleans, you hovered over me like a mother hen, and you-!" the stream of words was cut off as the same lips he had been looking at smashed against his.

Fitting like a missing puzzle piece the young genius pulled the older agent closer to him and ran his tongue outside the older agent's mouth looking for entrance. When they opened he groaned at the taste of the man. Minty from the tea and cough drops, a slight tang from the orange juice he had drunk that morning, and a taste that could only be described as natural. The taste that was his alone.

Shock flooding his system Morgan could only sit there as Reid kissed him hungrily, exploring every crevice in his mouth, mapping out the area. Raising his hands up he placed them on either side of Reid's arms and tugged them apart. "What the heck was that?" he asked, gripping the man's upper arms and trying not to tug him back down for another kiss.

Reid, keeping his eyes downcast and off to the side, didn't answer as he fiddled his fingers.

"Reid, look at me," the older man pleaded. He gave a little shake at the end and tightened his grip on the young man.

Trailing his hazel blue eyes to the other's eyes he whimpered and looked to the side.

"Pretty Boy, look at me please."

The brown haired man shook his head and continued to look sideways.

Morgan sighed and, taking a hand away from the young man's arm, he placed two fingers beneath his chin and raised his face so he could see his eyes. "Is this so bad?" he asked.

Managing a small smile Reid sniffled and raised his eyes. "No."

"Okay then, next question, what was that before?"

Here Reid looked down again.

Morgan sighed again and bent his head down so he could see the hazel blues of the man he had called friend for so many years. "Pretty Boy, please," he begged, his voice cracking a little.

"You're still sick and should be in bed, let's get you home." Reid straightened and went to turn the truck on from the passenger seat.

Morgan stopped the hand and threaded his finger through the others. Pulling him close he gave him another kiss on the lips and waited for Reid to do the rest.

Spencer Reid, boy genius with an IQ of 187, who could read 20,000 words a minute, and had an edict memory, failed to see that the man he had a crush on had a crush on him back. But he kissed him anyway.

Derek Morgan, consummate lady's man, cop for four years, and best martial artist in the BAU, knew that Spencer Reid liked him the way he liked the genius. Taking control of the kiss he pulled back when he felt Reid shudder. "You okay?" he asked, worry and concern evident in his voice and eyes.

With blue eyes glazed over Reid nodded, and then coughed holding his chest.

"No you're not; I think you caught the same thing I had."

Shivering the man whimpered when the next cough tore at the back of his throat and made his lungs ache from the lack of oxygen. Curling into himself he gave a little gasp as his chest hurt more at the motion.

"I'm taking you home," the black man said, starting the truck and cranking the heater up as far as he could and grabbed an extra blanket from the backseat wrapping it around the lithe form in the passenger seat.

"M'fine," the young man tried to say, but failed to prove it as another round of coughing hacked at his lungs, throat, and ribs.

"No you're not, you're just too stubborn to admit it," the older agent argued.

"Mo'gan, m'fine."

"Don't argue with me Reid please, because I will win this one."

"Who says?"

"I do now get some sleep we're at least an hour from your apartment."

Reid didn't see the harm in taking a slight nap and, leaning against the window, curled in a black blanket of Derek Morgan's, and feeling safe, he fell asleep.

Turning the radio up in the truck he watched as Reid moved around in the seat next to him and gave a little moan at the cold seeping into his body. Reaching out to feel his forehead he was greeted with heat enough to possibly boil an egg. Taking his hand away he thought about the location they were at and whose house was closest. In the end he decided to take Reid to his house since it was closest. And they were already halfway there anyway. When the radio began to play "Jingle Bell Rock" he laughed a little and sang along, not a note out of tune.

Pulling into his drive ten minutes later he stopped the motor and shook the sleeping occupant next to him.

"Where are we?" Reid asked yawning. His eyes were glassy with the fever he had, his skin looked flushed, and he was shivering despite that the truck was like a sauna.

"My house."

Reid looked slightly alarmed at the prospect and turned a little green around the gills. "Why?"

"It was the closest place and I didn't feel like carrying you up the stairs to your apartment, plus I'd feel better knowing you were close by instead of so far away if you needed me."

Reid had to concede to the point he was making and gave up on the argument. Groping for his messenger bag he popped the door open and climbed out, wincing when his feet hit the cold ground.

Shaking his head at his teammate's stubbornness Morgan went to help him inside the house. Unlocking the door he set Reid on the couch and covered him up with thick blankets. The shaking died down and the kid fell asleep.

Grabbing a sleeping bag from the hallway closet he plucked a pillow from his bed and settled himself by the foot of the couch too tired to do much more. Tomorrow he would move Reid to the bed and let him sleep there.

A/N – Hopped ya' guys liked it. I know it's late and I had hoped to have this done by Christmas but hey better late than never. If you could hit the review button done there I would appreciate it very much.


	5. 2 Days Left

A/N – 2 Days left and Reid is sick. What will Morgan do? R&R please.

The winter sun that always seemed too bright for the season fell through the window to land on a sleeping agent's face.

Reid blinked his eyes open, wincing as the sun glinted off his glasses into his cerulean blue orbs. A pounding in his head made itself known as he sat up and held a hand to his temple. Wrapping the blanket around himself he twisted his neck to see the bathroom was behind him. Clenching his teeth and taking a deep breath he stood and made his way to the door failing to see the man that was curled at the end of the couch.

A quiet thud intercepted Morgan's thoughts and instantly woke him up. Going for the gun he had placed by the leg of the sofa he had it palmed and held at arm's length until he saw who had fallen. "Reid," he moaned, "what are you doing up?"

"I was going to the bathroom until I tripped over your legs," the kid retorted holding his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you wake me?" the black shadow sat up with a grimace and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, the floor hurts too much for an old man."

"You're telling me." Reid picked himself off the floor and hobbled over to the bathroom door and inside.

Morgan shook his head at his friend's stubbornness and remembered last night. Those two or three kisses had been anything but innocent. He knew he still felt them on his lips and he wondered if the other agent did too. Retching from the bath made his head shoot up and he half rushed half stumbled over to the door. "Reid, are you okay in there?" when no answer was forthcoming he pounded his fist against the grain. "Reid, open the door!"

"G'way," Reid mumbled under the door.

"Not till ya' open up," the black man said. A hand tested the knob and found it unlocked. Twisting it farther he opened the oaken door and entered the bathroom. He saw Reid leaning over the toilet bowl looking a little green around the gills and placed a hand on his forehead to check his fever. "You're hot again," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Reid asked in a hoarse voice.

"Your fevers back up again," the black agent clarified. Squatting down he sat next to Spencer and made himself comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying until you're done."

"No I don't need you to, and I definitely don't want you to," the genius argued.

"Pretty boy you might be a genius but you're still missing a few tick tocks in your cog system there," Morgan retorted.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that if you think you can win this argument you're wrong."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well you're at my house and in my bathroom and since that is true then I have the law on my side when I say I can be anywhere in my own home and if I want to stay here then I –," he was cut off as Reid hunched over the bowl again and proceeded to heave whatever was in his stomach up.

Morgan wrapped an arm around the small waist and rubbed circles on his back muttering soft words of comfort. "It's gonna be okay Spence, don't try to stop it, it hurts worse that way. It's okay."

The only thing that made itself known in Reid's mind was that his stomach hurt and that he had nothing left in it besides acid. The words were just nonsense to concentrate on to take his mind away from it. Hanging his head over the rim for a few minutes more until he was sure that he was done he leaned back into Derek's chest and moaned.

Wrapping the other arm around his friend's waist he was alarmed to hear the moan that came from him. "What hurts and where?" he asked.

"Stomach, chest, I feel as if I'm drowning and can't take a deep breath, my heads pounding and I can't move my head too fast."

"That does not sound like what I had at all," Morgan mused.

"Sounds like pneumonia though," the young kid murmured, eyes falling shut and breathing semi-evenly while Morgan wrapped an arm around thin shoulders and cradled him close.

"I hate it when you're right Pretty Boy." Morgan's temples pounded furiously at the info he was just given. "And the clinics are all closed too, damn it! And you hate hospitals. I love today."

Sitting on the cold tile of the bathroom floor was making his butt numb so as gently as he could he picked Spencer up and carried him to the bedroom setting a wastebasket by the head of it, just in case. Tossing the covers to the side and opting for just a light blanket Morgan made sure the young agent was taken care of before grabbing his cell off the night stand and dialing a number.

11 o'clock in the morning the phone rang. A little kid picked it up. "Hello?" he said, babyish tone and all inflected in the question.

"Hey kid, know who this is?" Morgan wondered.

"Unca Mo'gan, do you wanna talk to daddy?" the kid asked already going in the direction of his father's room.

"Yes, is he awake?"

"Nope." he opened the wooden door and shook the sleeping figure under the covers. "Daddy, daddy, Unca Mo'gan wants ta' talk ta' ya'." He held the phone up as his father took it.

"Thanks Jack, go get some breakfast now okay," he said, eyes trailing his youngling out the door. "Morgan what's up?"

"Reid has pneumonia and I don't what to do, I've never gotten it before. I was wondering if you did?" Morgan asked, hope in his voice.

Hotch groaned and sat up, took stock of the situation and made a plan. "Where is he?"

"My house, I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Good," the unit chief said. He ran a hand down his face and shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs from the corners. Analyze the situation then proceed. "How bad is he? Symptom wise that is."

Morgan took a few minutes to process the info then spouted out, "he had trouble breathing, says his chest, and stomach areas hurt. His head is pounding and he can't turn it fast or he gets sick." Morgan paused then remembered, "And he says it feels like he's drowning."

Hotch did what was rarely done by him, he cursed. "Sounds like pneumonia to me. Can you get him to a clinic? A hospital would be best but I don't think he'll like it to much if he wakes up in a room he doesn't remember sleeping in."

Morgan gave a shaky laugh. "He hates hospitals and the clinics are closed being close to the holiday. What in the world am I going to do?"

"If he feels like he's drowning then I'd get him to a hospital now. That means there's fluid in his lungs and it needs to come out. NOW Morgan." Hotch practically shouted at him.

"Morgan what's going on?" Reid interrupted.

Morgan turned around to see a grey colored Spencer Reid with a heavy comforter wrapped around his skinny frame two times and the kid was shivering so much Morgan could hear his teeth and knees clack together. "You should be in bed." the shadow said.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Hotch; I don't know how to deal with pneumonia so I called him. Spence, you might want to consider going to the hospital he said. The trouble breathing could be because of fluid in your lungs." Morgan had put the phone down on the white counter and was edging his way towards Reid.

The young man paled, his head already shaking no.

"Yo Cogsworth deal with it. You need help more than I can give." Morgan put his hands akimbo and glared at the man wrapped up like a mummy. "And the clinics are closed kid."

"Let me talk to him," Hotch said as Morgan picked the phone back up.

Reid took the outstretched phone and wearily said a hello.

"Reid you need a hospital, you have fluid in your lungs if you feel like you're drowning," the chief said.

"n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no w-w-w-way H-h-h-h-h-Hotch," Spencer stuttered out, the cold invading his limbs bad enough to affect him. "I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine."

"No offense Reid but you're definitely not fine if you're stuttering that much kid, go to a hospital now, the sooner the better okay," the tactical officer was begging the kid to listen but he knew it was his choice or at least it was until he passed out and died.

"Fine I'll go." Reid tossed the phone back to Morgan and went to get dressed comforter still wrapped around him.


End file.
